


Doctor Kai

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Aoi goes to visit his doctor for a check up.





	Doctor Kai

            “And you need to remember to take those pills with every meal.” Kai said with a bright smile to the old lady sitting opposite him in his surgery. Kai was her doctor and was more than relived she was his last patient of the day. He was stressed out and just wanted to go home and have a shower, something to eat and then collapse on the sofa watching bad TV until bedtime.

            “I will.” The old woman promised clutching tightly to her prescription.

            “And make sure your cat doesn’t eat them.” Kai reminded her. “We don’t want her to get sick again now do we?”

            “Oh no that was horrible!” The woman complained. “My poor Isabella. I thought she was going to die she was that sick.”

            “You’ll have to make sure she can’t reach those pills then.” Kai said with a bright grin.

            “Yes I will. Thank you, doctor!” The old woman exclaimed happily before getting up to leave.

            “Take care of yourself.” Kai advised before they said their goodbyes. He shut the door firmly behind her before returning to his desk and buried his head in his hands. Life would be so much easier if his patients actually took the drugs he prescribed them.

            With a sigh he sat up and closed the woman’s medical history on his computer. At least he could go home now. Wait no? There appeared to be one more patient. He hadn’t been there before! Opening the file, he groaned out loud as “New Patient” appeared. Great, now he’d have to fill out the whole thing from scratch! There was also a message from the receptionist explaining that the patient had told her it was an emergency and that he really needed to see a doctor.

            Reluctantly Kai pressed the button that activated the call button in reception, knowing perfectly well the sooner he saw this man, the sooner he could go home.

            Not quite a minute later, there was a knock on his door and Kai called for the man to enter.

            “Hi my name is, Aoi?” Kai exclaimed, surprised to recognise the man who he had been casually dating the last month or so.

            “That’s funny, that’s my name too.” Aoi said with a grin, as he sat down on the other seat facing Kai.

            “What are you doing here?” Kai asked still startled.

            “I need to see a doctor. I heard you were good.” Aoi replied with a shrug.

            “I’m not suppose to see friends and family.” Kai explained carefully.

            “But it has to be you. I’m too embarrassed to see anyone else!” Aoi exclaimed. “Please?”

            “Fine. But don’t tell anybody you know me. I’ll get in serious trouble if they knew we were dating,” Kai sighed. “First I need to fill out your personal details.

            “We’re dating then?” Aoi asked happily.

            “Well yeah? I wouldn’t have slept with you if I thought otherwise.” Kai replied suddenly unsure of his relationship with the other man.

            “So, I can call you my boyfriend?” Aoi asked excitedly.

            “Well not here but I’d like that.” Kai said blushing.

            “You want my details?” Aoi asked. “My name is Aoi and I’m currently dating the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

            “Really?” Kai asked leaning forward. “And how would you say your relationship with this man is?”

            “Amazing. He’s funny and considerate and a total god in bed, though don’t tell him I said that. He gets shy about that kind of thing.” Aoi replied with a cheeky grin that made Kai laugh.

            “Seriously Aoi, I have to fill this in. I know your contact details of course but let’s see, emergency contact?”

            “You?” Aoi tried with a laugh at Kai’s disgusted expression. “My mother I guess. Don’t you dare make fun of me!”

            “Do you have any idea just how many people list their mother?” Kai asked. “Now come on, let’s get this filled out quickly so we can both go home.”

            “Home’s boring,” Aoi complained. “I’d rather be here.”

            “Well I’m tired and stressed out,” Kai sighed. “And I’m not even meant to be seeing you at all, so the least you can do is help me fill this out.”

            “Fine.” Aoi reluctantly agreed, giving Kai the information asked for.

            “Finished,” Kai announced a few minutes later as the form was completed. “Now that’s done, what exactly can I do for you?”

            “I think I have cancer.” Aoi replied casually and Kai gave him a questioning look wondering if Aoi was being serious. He hadn’t exactly sounded too bothered by his revelation, maybe he was just in shock, or denial.

            “Ok,” Kai replied. “What makes you say that?”

            “Because I can feel something hard down there.” Aoi replied pointing to his crotch. “See why I can’t go to another doctor now?”

            “I see,” Kai replied. “Well would you mind if I felt for myself? It’s standard procedure. Don’t worry I’ll be looking at you as a doctor, though I do have to inform you that I’m gay.”

            “Do whatever you like,” Aoi replied with a shrug. “I don’t mind and I kind of suspected you were gay from the way you were moaning under me the other day.”

            “Aoi seriously,” Kai complained. “If anybody finds out you’re my boyfriend.”

            “I’ll sue them for listening into our confidential conversation,” Aoi replied. “That has to be worse than you checking me out.”

            “You’re probably right,” Kai agreed nervously. “And the only person left in the building is the receptionist.”

            “Send her home then.” Aoi advised and nodding Kai picked up the phone to tell her just that. His eyes widening as Aoi began to remove his clothes for his examination. Turning his back on the man, to avoid his temptation to perv, he told the receptionist to go home and leave him to lock up the building.

            “You ready to feel me up now?” Aoi asked, as Kai hung up the phone and Kai turned back around to find Aoi had lied down on the bed, propped up slightly by his arms. He’d even parted his legs slightly and looked more like a model for a porn magazine than a patient about to be examined by his doctor. The urge to just jump him raced through Kai’s mind but he was a professional and ignored it.

            “Let me just get some gloves.” Kai replied reaching for the box.

            “No don’t!” Aoi complained. “I’d be far more comfortable with your hand touching me without any gloves.”

            “I’m meant to wear gloves, in case you have any diseases,” Kai replied before putting down the box “Which I know you don’t have because you got yourself tested.” He finished.

            “Latex freaks me out.” Aoi replied with a shudder.

            “Ok,” Kai agreed. “I’m just going to have a feel to see if I can find any lumps. Please try to stay as relaxed as possible.”

            “Sure.” Aoi agreed as Kai began to professionally search for lumps. Seconds later he let out a soft moan of pleasure which Kai ignored, much to his annoyance. He moaned again, louder and longer hoping Kai would get the hint. No, he was far too professional for that. Hadn’t he figured out that there was nothing wrong with him yet? That this was all just part of the game? Apparently not because he was pulling away, looking exactly like a doctor with good news.

            “I can’t find any lumps.” Kai replied, sounding relieved for him.

‘Stupid doctor with his stupid professionalism.’ Aoi thought annoyed. “There’s something there. Maybe you should use your tongue. I hear that gets far greater results.”

“My tongue?” Kai asked, sounding confused. An irritated Aoi sat up and whispered into Kai’s ear;

“I’ve always wanted to be sexually assaulted by my doctor.” He whispered, watching in amusement as it dawned on Kai why he was here.

“You never had any cancer fears, did you?” Kai accused, getting a cheeky smile in response.

“No but sometimes there is something hard in my pants. If seems to come up when you’re around.” Aoi replied with a cocky smile.

“Maybe I should search harder then,” Kai replied, returning his hand to Aoi’s crotch. “I don’t want to miss anything serious.” It wasn’t moral and he’d be fired if anybody found out but what the hell. Kai had always enjoyed taking risks. Especially when it came to sex and Aoi was lying there so invitingly. Literally asking to be assaulted. He was a slave to his own desires but so what? They weren’t hurting anybody and this would make Aoi very happy.

“mmmmm” Aoi agreed. “I still think the tongue is best for these kind of examinations.”

“That’s true.” Kai agreed, as he bent over and began to ‘examine’ Aoi’s private area for signs of something hard. Happily Aoi lent back and quietly moaned in pleasure as Kai’s tongue expertly ran over him. It felt so good and it wasn’t long before he really was hard.

“I think I’ve found something,” Kai remarked, noticing the erection. A quick lick and he nodded. “Definitely something hard down here. Don’t worry, I know how to get rid of it for you.”

“Oh good. I thought it might be something serious.” Aoi replied, still playing the role of the patient.

“Well these sort of things have a tendency to reoccur but don’t worry. Should that happen you can always call on me to cure you again.” Kai promised before taking Aoi’s length in his mouth and giving it an experimental suck.

“It sounds quite bad,” Aoi said with fake worry. “I might have to come here a lot.”

“mmmm” Kai agreed, his voice muffled by the contents of his mouth. With a smug expression Aoi lay on the bed and congratulated himself on having the courage to try this. He’d almost chickened out so many times but he hadn’t. He’d been brave and let Kai know about his fantasy and not only had Kai understood, he had took it upon himself to fulfil it.

“You’re the best.” Aoi muttered between moans, shutting his eyes and allowing Kai to do whatever he wanted to his body. After all he was the doctor.

           Aoi came with a violent shudder, filling Kai’s mouth with his ejaculation which to his pleasure Kai swallowed with no visible signs of disgust. In fact, he seemed more than content to taste Aoi in his mouth.

“I seem to have cured your problem.” Kai replied sounding satisfied.

“Thank you doctor.” Aoi replied with a grin as he sat up.

“Please lie back down. I want to give you a more thorough examination.” Kai replied and Aoi happily obeyed, already suspecting what would happen next.

Sure enough Kai opened his brief case and pulled out a tube of lube, which he used to coat his fingers ready for the ‘examination’.

“I never expected you to be the type to carry lube around with you.” Aoi commented amused.

“It always helps to be prepared for anything.” Kai replied with an embarrassed blush crossing his cheeks. “Now would you please spread your legs for me?”

“Well, seeing as it’s you.” Aoi agreed happily doing as Kai asked.

“Ok I’m going to examine you now, this may feel a little weird but please just try to relax.” Kai advised making Aoi laugh. It was no secret he was familiar with having other men’s fingers inside him. He waited with excitement as Kai’s fingers slowly slipped closer and closer to his entrance.

“Remember to relax.” Kai reminded him before gently pushing a finger inside of Aoi and slowly “examining” the man who laid so vulnerably before him. It wasn’t long before Kai’s finger found the exact spot that sent waves of pleasure through the over man and began to tease it causing Aoi to moan in pleasure again and again.

Kai continued to stroke and tease Aoi without mercy, slipping in a second finger and later a third until Aoi was prepared and still he didn’t stop. The sight of Aoi squirming and moaning before him was too exciting, too erotic. It sent the blood straight to Kai’s penis but Kai still continued watching as Aoi gradually became harder and harder.

And then Aoi was treated to double pleasure, as Kai began to stroke his erection firmly, causing Aoi to whither in pleasure before him. He was so clearly lost in the sensations, his eyes shut, his body almost shaking, his breath coming in gasps, and then he came violently into Kai’s hand moaning in ecstasy. The pleasure so great he didn’t notice Kai’s fingers leave him. Returning to his senses Aoi opened his eyes to find Kai on the other side of the room wiping his fingers clean with some tissues.

“That was…” Aoi muttered trying to find the words to describe the bliss he’d just experienced.

“How are you planning to pay me?” Kai asked, sounding completely professional. “Cash? Card? With your body?”

“I think number three.” Aoi decided with a smile, as he noticed the bulge in Kai’s trousers.

“Okay,” Kai replied as he carefully began to remove his clothes one by one and leave them on his chair. “Please lie on your stomach for me.” He requested, as his boxers fell to the floor, the last article of clothing to leave his muscular body.

“No fair.” Aoi complained, obeying Kai anyway. If Kai wanted it like this, then he owed it to him to obey. Kai had more than put himself out for him already. And then Kai was slowly pushing into Aoi’s more than prepared body and soon Aoi was moaning again only this time Kai’s moans joined his and both men were one. Moving together in perfect harmony, feeling closer than they had ever before. Their emotional bond had grown that day and it was clearly improving the sex for both men.

“Aoi!” Kai moaned, as he came into his boyfriend, gasping slightly from exertion before he pulled out and got off the black-haired man. He collapsed onto his chair on top of his clothes and watched as an equally exhausted Aoi lay on the bed barely moving, except for the rise and fall of breathing.

“Thank you,” Aoi whispered turning his head to face Kai with a smile on his face. “You are amazing.”

“Only for the patients I love,” Kai replied, filling the room with an uncomfortable silence. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He muttered embarrassed, as Aoi made no reply. “It’s too early in the relationship and…”

“I love you too,” Aoi interrupted with a smile. “You’re the best doctor I’ve ever had.”

            “And you’re by far the best patient.” Kai replied, with a wink and a smile.

 


End file.
